


Sunday Afternoons

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altar Boy!Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Dean, Cas & Dean are 17, Choir Boy!Cas, Church Sex, First Time, High School AU, M/M, Rimming, Sex in a Church, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean, lol, very losely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Prompt from @ererishipperrrrr: My opinion is there isn’t enough teenage Destiel that takes place in a church. I desperately need bottom!altarboy!Dean getting rimmed and fucked by top!choirboy!Castiel and of course it would only be appropriate if Cas teases Dean about his limp later that day at Sunday dinner at one of their folk’s house. Again thank you, you don’t have to take this one of course XOXO





	Sunday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write. So much fun. I seriously loved this prompt. XD

Hard to believe that a half an hour ago Dean’d been sitting patiently up in the balcony at his church watching Cas as he practiced with the rest of the choir. There was something extra beautiful about Cas when he sang, something awe inspiring about the way his voice projected emotion and Dean would never be over getting to watch him sing.

Fifteen minutes ago the choir finished and slowly filtered out. Left Cas and Dean behind to tidy up like they did every Sunday afternoon. Older than most altar boys, Dean was seventeen and in his senior year of high school. Cas was the same age as him, but he went to a local private school.

One of the benefits to serving on Sundays was the extra time he got to spend with Cas. His parents thought it was fantastic that he was so dedicated. Gave him a lot of leeway he wouldn’t normally get with his dad’s rigid scheduling of everything he and Sammy did. Sundays though, he got a bit of freedom because he was supposed to be cleaning up with Cas. And they would. Later. 

Right now, Dean was perfectly content up in the balcony, his pants pulled low on his thighs. His head rested on his forearms, ass in the air while Castiel lapped slowly at his hole. Sent shivers of pleasure up Dean’s spine with every hot wet flick of his tongue. Felt freaking awesome, but he had to be quiet just in case anyone came back in. Should probably bother him more that they were doing this where they were, but Dean’d gotten over his guilt a while ago when it came to Cas. 

His breathing was choppy, ragged and beads of sweat stuck his shirt damply to his back. Cas’s fingers dug into the groove of his hip as he held Dean still. Slowly slid his tongue inside Dean so fucking perfect that Dean’s dick ached with it. Took everything Dean had not to reach down and jerk himself off, but Cas liked to do that himself and Dean knew it’d feel better if he waited. 

He bit his bottom lip hard to keep back the desperate sounds that wanted to claw their way out of his throat. God, he fucking loved this. Loved the way Cas got so damn focused on taking him apart piece by fucking piece. Wasn’t long before Cas had a finger shoved in alongside his tongue, pushing and twisting inside him and Dean arched back into it. Did his best to fuck himself back onto Cas’s finger and tongue but Cas’s grip on his hip kept him from getting any traction. 

Fuck, he hoped Cas’s fingers left bruises there. Suddenly everything stopped for a second and a tiny click echoed in the silent church. 

“Cas, what-” Dean whispered. 

“Shh.” Cas said softly, kissed Dean’s ass cheek and whispered back against his skin, “Said last week you wanted me to fuck you. Still want that?” 

“I-God,  _ yes. _ But where did you-” Dean started to ask where he got the lube, but two slick fingers circled his hole and he had to press his lips tightly together to keep from moaning. 

“Just relax, I’ll take it easy.” Cas said as he slid his fingers in nice and slow. 

Worked Dean perfectly with deep thrusts of his fingers aimed right at that spot inside him that jolted heated bolts of pleasure through him. Scissored and stretched him until his body wordlessly begged for more. Three fingers and Dean sucked air in harshly through his nose at the sting. Cas’s lips and tongue on his back helped soothe the tension from his body and fuck, Dean wished he could moan. Wished he could be loud and beg Cas to fuck him, beg him to come inside of him. 

Couldn’t though, so he bit the back of his hand, tried to breathe through the arousal that threatened to consume him any second now and wouldn’t that be embarrassing? If he came all over himself before Cas even got his dick in him. He clamped down hard against his own climax as the image of that flashed behind his eyelids. So hot.

Like he knew how close Dean was to losing it, Cas’s fingers slipped slowly out and Dean heaved a relieved breath. Quiet wet noises filled the air and Dean glanced over his shoulder just in time to catch Cas give his dick one last quick slick stroke before he moved forward, lined himself up and then pushed gradually into Dean. 

So much bigger than his fingers, Dean dropped his head back down, bit harder on his hand and tried not to think about how he’d explain the teeth marks later. Burned and hurt a little as Cas slowly bottomed out, hips flush with Dean’s ass but felt so fucking good too. Cas was  _ inside _ him. And God, Dean felt connected to him, an overwhelming flood of warmth that filled his chest as Cas draped himself over his back. Kissed just under his ear and held himself as still as he could while they both got used to this new feeling. 

Dean wanted to tell Cas he loved him, needed him, loved  _ this  _ but he kept himself quiet and took deep, steady breaths. Willed his tense muscles to relax until they obeyed and Cas breathed, “Okay?” in his ear. Dean nodded, didn’t trust himself to speak right then and Cas smirked against his skin. 

Little grinding rolls of Cas’s hips lit him up with sensation and Dean bucked back against him as they built up into a steady pace together. Never done this before but his body knew just how to move. A few times their thrusts went erratic, mistimed, and Dean wanted to growl with frustration each time. Eventually though, they really figured it out and fuck was it worth it. 

“Yeah,” Cas whispered hotly against the overheated skin of Dean’s neck, “Just like that baby. Feels so good. Love being inside you.” 

Dean’s eyes squeezed shut, God he loved Cas’s voice. He’d give anything to do this somewhere he could really let loose at. Hear all the dirty filthy things he knew Cas was barely keeping back. 

Cas shifted up to kneeling, got one hand on Dean’s hip, the other on his dick and just wrecked Dean, “Gonna come for me?”

“Ngh.” Dean groaned as he pushed himself back onto Cas’s dick, forward into his fist over and over. Couldn’t ‘ve stopped that little grunt for the world. Lost in lust and Cas and the freight train of his rapidly approaching orgasm.     


“C’mon, wanna feel you come, Dean.” 

Like Cas’s words had a direct line to Dean’s dick, his body tightened and heat built fast in his groin. He held his breath as everything focused down on Cas moving inside him, Cas stripping his dick and then his back bowed as the tension in him snapped. Came with a stuttered gasp of Cas’s name that sounded way too loud in his own ears. Sticky come coated Cas’s fingers and the hardwood floor and Dean felt so good he thought he’d never come down. 

Then Cas’s hips jerked and Dean sucked in another desperate breath as his ass was flooded with hot wet spurts of come. Instantly fucking addicted to the feel of Cas coming inside him, marking him up. Knew he wanted to do it again and again. Just wished they didn’t have to wait until next week for some time alone. Cas collapsed over Dean’s back, and for long moments they just floated. 

But the longer they stayed like that the higher the chance they’d get caught, so all too soon, they cleaned themselves up as best they could. Did a better job in the bathroom and then made sure they cleaned the balcony extra good. 

Once the endorphins wore off a little, Dean realized just how sore he actually was. It was a good ache though, like a reminder of what they’d done and more than once over the course of the afternoon Dean’d had to adjust his half-hard dick in his pants. He caught Cas eyeing him appreciatively each time too, and his cheeks flushed in response when Cas smirked at him. 

Sunday dinner at Dean’s house was always kind of a big deal. His mom made a big meal and they were allowed to invite a friend over, so of course Dean always chose Cas. Dean’d just come back from grabbing the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge at mom’s request when Cas innocently tilted his head. 

“Dean, did you hurt yourself earlier when we were cleaning?” Cas asked and Dean’s eyes widened with surprise, a half-formed  _ what _ on the tip of his tongue, “I just noticed you’re having a bit of trouble walking.” 

“I- I, um.” Dean’s cheeks heated and he forced himself not to outright glare at Cas, because that’d just raise suspicions. “Yeah, I slipped on the stairs. I, uh, jacked my knee up a little, but I’m- it’s fine.” 

“Dean, you should’ve said something.” Mom said, her voice tinged with concern. “Sam could’ve gotten the lemonade. Maybe I should take you to the ER?” 

“No- mom. No, it’s fine. It’s just a little sore. Not a big deal. Swear.” Dean reasoned, slightly panicked. 

“Are you sure?” She asked with a frown and at Dean’s insistent nod she relaxed a little. Cas caught Dean’s eyes and a smirk turned up the corners of his lips. Dean had to fight not to roll his eyes at him. “Okay, well after supper maybe you should relax with some ice on your knee. Sam’ll do the dishes tonight.” 

“Mom!” Sam protested indignantly, “I did them last night!” 

“Sam.” Dad said low and firm, no room for argument. 

Angrily, Sam crossed his arms and stared at his plate but he didn’t protest further. 

After dinner, settled on the couch next to Cas, a bag of ice wrapped in a towel pressed to his knee, Dean glared at Cas. 

“Thanks for this.” He muttered. 

“Hey, got you out of dishes.” Cas pointed out after he laughed. “And plus, you do need to rest up.” 

“Yeah, for what?” Dean said sarcastically. 

“Next week.”

Funny how fast Dean got over Cas putting him on the spot like that, but the flare of heat in his gut definitely helped soothe his ruffled feathers. 


End file.
